Un mystère mystérieux
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un prof particulier désabusé et un élève récalcitrant... Les choses démarrent mal entre Masuda Takahisa et Kato Shigeaki. Pairing : ShigeMass


En se préparant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Masuda Takahisa pestait intérieurement et en boucle. En serrant sa cravate, il se répétait en boucle que ce serait aussi pénible que d'habitude et en passant sa veste, il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il avait accepté ça. Il détestait les riches et surtout les gosses de riches, qui se pensaient trop au dessus de tout le monde pour aller au lycée normalement, alors devenir précepteur était ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de pire. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de poste en établissement, alors quel autre choix avait-il pour vivre ? D'autant que les parents de ces ados le payaient largement pour que leur progéniture ne prenne pas de retard dans leur éducation.

Un soupir lassé franchit ses lèvres et il quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière. Il traversa ensuite son petit appartement pour aller vérifier dans son cartable qu'il avait la bonne adresse et grogna en relisant celle-ci. Evidemment, c'était dans le quartier le plus huppé de Tokyo. Pas de danger que le fils du sénateur vive dans un coin normal comme c'était le cas pour ses autres élèves. Il le sentait mal.

Et plus sa voiture approchait des lieux, moins il le sentait. Après un dernier feu tricolore, ses craintes se confirmèrent, car l'adresse correspondait à celle d'un manoir entouré de grilles, de murs hauts et très certainement truffé de systèmes de sécurité en tout genre. Agacé par avance, il gara son véhicule, en sortit et alla appuyer sur le bouton du visiophone en se composant son habituel visage neutre. Un visage austère apparut sur le petit écran.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Bonjour, je suis Masuda Takahisa. Je viens donner des cours à Shigeaki-kun.

Un bzzzz se fit entendre et la grille s'ouvrit, mais il ne put même pas remercier, car l'écran était déjà redevenu noir. Ca commençait bien.

En pénétrant dans ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un parc plus qu'un jardin, il vit une armée de jardiniers au travail, affairés à élaguer des arbres et des haies, tailler des rosiers, tondre la pelouse… Il les salua de la tête, mais aucun ne fit attention à lui et il poursuivit son chemin sur l'allée gravillonnée de blanc, jusqu'à un perron massif qu'il gravit rapidement. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert, vint à sa rencontre. Etant donné sa tenue, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du majordome.

Un majordome carrément… Il devait rêver.

- Monsieur m'a demandé de vous conduire directement près de Shigeaki-sama. Veuillez me suivre, Masuda-san.

Le jeune professeur hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas en tentant de faire abstraction du marbre omniprésent et de l'escalier à double révolution qui permettait de se rendre à l'étage. Mais plus il avançait, croisant des meubles impeccablement cirés chargés de bibelots qui avaient certainement coûté des millions de yens, plus il craignait de se retrouver face à un sale gosse pourri gâté, sur lequel il n'aurait pas la moindre autorité. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était toujours bien sorti parce que les ados n'étaient pas assez arrogants pour lui répondre, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions concernant un gamin à qui les domestiques donnaient du –sama en permanence. Ce serait une lutte de tous les instants et assez pénible en plus.

Pour la première fois, il regretta de n'avoir que vingt-trois ans car six ans de différence avec son élève n'était pas suffisant pour le poser vraiment vis-à-vis de lui.

Le majordome s'arrêta près d'une porte, à laquelle il frappa.

- Shigeaki-sama, votre professeur est là.

- Dites-lui d'aller au diable !

Et voilà. Exactement ce que Takahisa craignait.

- Shigeaki-sama… tenta encore le majordome.

- Attendez, laissez-moi faire, dit-il au domestique. Vous vous y prenez mal.

L'homme s'écarta de la porte et l'observa comme s'il doutait qu'un homme aussi peu âgé que lui puisse faire entendre raison à son jeune maître.

De reste, le précepteur ne perdit pas son temps à tenter d'argumenter.

- Shigeaki-kun, j'entre, dit-il en abaissant la poignée sous le regard à la fois ébahi et horrifié du majordome.

En temps que domestique, il ne devait pas avoir l'autorisation de faire ça sans l'accord préalable de l'occupant des lieux… mais lui n'étant pas tenu de respecter cette règle, ne se priva pas de passer outre et pénétra dans la pièce. Qui, à première vue, devait être plus grande que son propre appartement et était remplie de choses que lui-même jugeait inutile.

- Vous êtes sourd, le pauvre ? Je vous ai dis d'aller au diable, grogna une voix depuis le lit king size.

Charmant…

- Mes oreilles fonctionnent très bien, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir à un enfant, répondit Takahisa très calmement.

Il fallait qu'il lui fasse immédiatement sentir la différence d'âge, même si elle était minime.

- Un enfant ?! s'offusqua son élève. Je suis un homme !

- Dans ce cas, comporte-toi comme tel, répliqua Masuda.

- Je vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, le pauvre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour ça. Alors tu as décidé de te comporter en homme ou de continuer à jouer les gamins ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Je prends ça pour une réponse. Dans ce cas, sors de ce lit dans lequel tu ne devrais déjà plus être vu l'heure et fais-moi face.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu, qui lui indiqua que ses provocations avaient porté leurs fruits et son élève apparut enfin. C'était une jeune homme de taille moyenne, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jai ébouriffés, qui le fixait avec hostilité.

- Bien, à présent nous pouvons dialoguer correctement. Je suis Masuda Takahisa et je serais ton professeur particulier jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Vous un prof ?! C'est une blague ?! Vous vous êtes regardé ?! Vous avez quoi, dix-neuf ans ?!

- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, sache que j'en ai vingt-trois. Ce qui fait de moi ton aîné en plus d'être ton professeur.

- Et ?

- Et il m'étonnerait fortement que tes parents acceptent que tu parle de cette façon.

- Mes parents sont pas là, ricana l'adolescent.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort, n'est ce pas ?

- Wouhou un génie !

- Très bien.

- Vous partez ?! fit Shigeaki, soudain joyeux.

Il déchanta en voyant le plus vieux tirer une chaise et s'y assoir, bras croisés et regard vrillé sur lui.

- Vous faites quoi là ?

- J'ai tout mon temps, vois-tu. Donc même si je dois attendre jusqu'à ce soir que tu te décide, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- He ?! Vous allez rester là ?!

- Toute la journée s'il le faut. Des gosses de riches, j'en ai déjà eu plusieurs comme élèves, mais toi tu bats tous les records en matière de mauvaise volonté, de grossièreté, irrespect et j'en passe. Déjà que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car un rugissement furieux se fit entendre.

- De quel droit vous me jugez ?! De quel droit vous dites ça sans me connaitre ?! Vous savez rien de moi ! J'ai…

Le jeune homme ne put poursuivre car une quinte de toux le secoua tout entier, s'éternisant, lui déchirant manifestement la gorge et les poumons.

La crise dura un moment, le forçant d'abord à s'appuyer sur le bureau, puis le faisant retomber sur son lit, mais le cadet trouva encore le moyen de vitupérer, des larmes de souffrance dans les yeux :

- Vous savez… absolument rien !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, capitula Takahisa afin de faire finir une dispute qui faisait empirer les choses.

Après quelques minutes de calme, les quintes de toux s'espacèrent, s'estompèrent et prirent fin, le laissant épuisé comme à chaque fois. Non, davantage même, car l'agacement avait empiré les choses.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite était embarrassé. L'aîné, qui ne s'impliquait jamais personnellement avec ses élèves, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de front et le cadet n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'entendre des pseudo paroles de réconfort qui ne seraient dictées que par la pitié. Pourtant, après quelques instants supplémentaires, Masuda se décida à demander :

- Tu es malade depuis longtemps ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?! riposta agressivement l'adolescent en cherchant à tâtons son inhalateur dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, avant d'en prendre deux bouffées.

La remarque fut reçue comme une gifle par l'enseignant, qui fit immédiatement marche arrière.

- Rien, c'est vrai, répondit-il de son habituel ton neutre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Pesant.

- Ca fera dix ans le mois prochain, déclara soudain le plus jeune d'un ton lassé.

- Ah.

Juste ça. Une onomatopée. Stupéfait d'un tel laconisme alors que tout le monde se répandait toujours en lamentations diverses en apprenant, Kato dévisagea son interlocuteur.

- Vous vous en fichez ?

- Chacun sa vie, je n'ai pas à me mêler de la tienne. Bien, maintenant, venons-en à la raison de ma présence ici. Ouvre ton livre d'Histoire, s'il te plait.

Ebahi par sa réaction et sa politesse glacée, Shigeaki en oublia de protester et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, le plus jeune s'était rendu compte que son jeune professeur savait de quoi il parlait et qu'il était très intelligent, il avait donc presque envie de travailler.

- Bien, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je te demanderais de faire un exposé sur Napoléon 1er pour la prochaine fois.

- Mais ça ne fait que deux heures !

- Tu as fais une crise, je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de te fatiguer davantage. Nous verrons la suite demain.

L'expression de l'adolescent, jusque là studieuse, redevint colérique.

- Ne faites pas comme si vous saviez de quoi vous parlez ou comme si ça vous préoccupait ! Je suis parfaitement capable de continuer !

Le regard du professeur le fixa, sans expression.

- Comme tu veux ? Dans ce cas, passons à l'anglais.

Piqué au vif, Shigeaki s'exécuta et, finalement, deux nouvelles heures plus tard, Takahisa se leva une seconde fois.

- Révise tes maths pour la prochaine fois, recommanda-t-il en récupérant ses affaires. A demain, Shigeaki-kun.

Le jeune enseignant avait déjà atteint la porte, lorsque son élève l'interpella.

- Sensei !

Masuda se retourna à demi.

- Hum ?

- Vous allez vraiment revenir ?

- Quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis toujours, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la franchir définitivement.

Resté seul, Shigeaki se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond, l'esprit traversé par toutes sortes de questions à propos de son professeur. Malgré son apparence pouponne, il ne s'était pas laissé intimider et encore moins marcher sur les pieds. Au contraire, il lui avait tenu tête sans flancher et, là où d'autres auraient rendu leur tablier, il allait revenir. Rien que ça le rendait intéressant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Sans compter que son aîné était physiquement à son goût. Et puis il avait eu une réaction intrigante : quand il lui avait demandé s'il était malade depuis longtemps, Shigeaki aurait juré que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment et qu'il compatissait sincèrement. Pourtant, dès que le jeune homme l'avait titillé à ce sujet, le plus âgé s'était rétracté et de nouveau muré dans sa froideur. L'adolescent, qui avait une excellente intuition, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus qu'étrange et il se promit bien de percer les mystère nommé Masuda Takahisa.

De son côté, une fois dans sa voiture, le jeune professeur posa le front sur le volant. Il avait failli refaire l'erreur qui lui avait valu tellement d'ennuis. Une fois ne lui avait apparemment pas servi de leçon, puisqu'il recommençait à s'intéresser à la vie d'un élève. Son empathie prononcée était parfois un lourd fardeau. Il avait fallu la remarque de Shigeaki, pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En colère contre lui-même, il donna un grand coup de poing sur le tableau de bord, se faisant mal au passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Si la douleur physique pouvait lui faire entrer pour de bon dans le crâne la règle qu'il s'était fixée… Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit vigilent les jours suivants ou il courrait de nouveau au devant de gros ennuis et cette fois, personne ne pourrait l'en sortir.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce fut apaisé que le jeune enseignant retourna au manoir des Kato. Il était bien décidé à ce que rien, même pas une crise de l'adolescent, ne vienne changer sa ligne de conduite.

- Shigeaki-kun, j'entre, dit-il pour le second jour de suite, en joignant le geste à la parole.

La pièce, plongée dans la pénombre la veille, était illuminée de soleil ce matin là et l'adolescent grognon de la veille, qui rechignait à se lever et l'avait envoyé au diable, était assis à son bureau, manifestement très occupé.

- Bonjour sensei, répondit l'élève sans lâcher ni son stylo, ni l'ordinateur portable sur lequel était affiché le site qui lui servait de référence.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Takahisa en le voyant si appliqué. Visiblement, le sale gosse trop gâté n'avait rien contre les études et paraissait même apprécier ça.

- Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais corriger tes maths. Passe-moi ton cahier s'il te plait.

Sans bouger, le plus jeune lui désigna le lit, sur lequel s'entassaient livres, cahiers et classeurs.

Sans un mot, l'enseignant chercha, puis trouva le cahier en question et se plongea dans la correction des exercices. Se faisant, il ne s'aperçut pas que son élève l'observait à la dérobée, ses interrogations de la veille n'ayant pas trouvé de réponse, mais n'osant pas vraiment le questionner. Shigeaki était presque certain qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait et que sa froideur avait une explication.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus jeune détourna le sien gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant-délit.

- Oui ? fit Takahisa comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son élève lui pose une question.

- Hum hum, fit celui-ci en secouant la tête, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à savoir ce que dissimulait.

- Sensei… commença-t-il, incertain. Pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas dans un lycée, au lieu de venir à domicile ?

- Concentres-toi sur tes devoirs, Shigeaki-kun, lui répondit simplement l'enseignant sans lever la tête du cahier qu'il corrigeait.

- En plus vous êtes très jeune, vous pourriez… continua l'adolescent, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien ? le coupa Masuda en le fixant.

Il avait beau avoir une grande maîtrise de lui-même, cette histoire lui faisait encore si mal, que le simple fait de l'évoquer…

Du reste, son élève ne s'y trompa pas. Il vit très bien la douleur qui s'était installée dans le regard brun de son professeur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous…

Il ne put pas terminer, car son aîné s'était levé.

- Bon, si tu n'as pas décidé de travailler, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Craignant qu'il ne s'en aille pour de bon, Shigeaki fit immédiatement marche arrière.

- Attendez, restez. C'est bon, je vais travailler.

Le plus âgé le fixa un instant, puis hocha simplement la tête et reprit place sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter, plus fermé que jamais.

C'était un retour à la case départ pour l'adolescent et quand Takahisa partit pour de bon le soir venu, il n'était pas plus avancé que s'il n'avait rien tenté. Il lui semblait même avoir régressé dans ses rapports avec lui.

Les jours et les semaines se suivirent, tous semblables car tous se déroulaient de la même façon. De plus en plus fasciné, le plus jeune tenta régulièrement des manœuvres pour dérider son aîné et même pour le faire parler un peu de lui, mais peine perdue, depuis sa « bourde » du premier jour, Takahisa se tenait sur ses gardes et Shigeaki n'avait rien appris de plus. Et lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne, sentait que, tout doucement, il succombait à l'indiscutable charme de son séduisant professeur, dont il aurait bien voulu savoir davantage.

N'y tenant plus, il se glissa un soir dans le bureau de son père, en quête du dossier que celui-ci avait certainement fait faire sur le jeune enseignant. Il aurait du penser à cette solution bien avant, car il était évident que ses parents n'allaient pas confier l'éducation de leur fils unique à n'importe qui. Précautionneusement, mais méticuleusement, il se mit à ouvrir chaque classeur, chaque porte-documents, à ouvrir chaque tiroir, chaque armoire, chaque trieur, à la recherche du nom de l'enseignant. Au bout d'une demi heure de veines recherches, il allait renoncer, quand il aperçut un papier qui dépassait en haut d'une armoire. Certain d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait car il voyait mal pourquoi son sénateur de père cacherait un dossier important à cet endroit, il poussa le haut fauteuil de cuir noir contre le meuble, grimpa dessus et s'empara de la pile de feuilles qu'il trouva. Il redescendit ensuite et alluma simplement la petite lampe de bureau, avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec sa prise.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentit venir une nouvelle crise et se força à s'allonger. S'efforçant de respirer le plus calmement possible, il ferma les yeux et pensa à Takahisa., ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de faire venir la crise encore plus vite. Presque immédiatement, des quintes de toux le secouèrent violemment, l'empêchant à moitié de respirer et comme il serrait dans son poing le tissu de sa couette, le précieux dossier tomba au sol, mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Il avait mal... Si mal… Plus mal que jamais…

La crise, d'une violence sans précédent, finit par alerter ses parents, qui se précipitèrent dans sa chambre.

- Shigeaki ! s'exclama sa mère, paniquée, pendant que son père appelait les secours.

- Accroche-toi, mon garçon ! Accroche-toi ! l'exhorta ce dernier.

Ce fut la dernière chose que l'adolescent entendit avant de perdre connaissance et la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de murmurer fut un prénom : Takahisa.

Le professeur venait à peine de rentrer chez lui après sa séance de yoga, quand son portable sonna. Un numéro inconnu. D'habitude, il ne décrochait jamais dans ce genre de cas, mais ce soir-là, une sorte de sixième sens le poussa à le faire.

- Oui ?

- Masuda-san, dieu soit loué vous êtes joignable !

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. C'était celle du sénateur.

- Kato-san ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Shigeaki a fait une crise grave et il est à l'hôpital. Il vous a réclamé, je vous en prie, venez vite !

Le cœur du jeune enseignant sembla s'arrêter de battre et le sang reflua de son visage. Shigeaki à l'hôpital ? Il repartit vers la porte, avant de se raviser. Qu'allait-il encore faire ?

- J'en suis désolé, Kato-san, mais ça ne me concerne pas, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes la première personne à qui il s'attache, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !

- Je n'ai…

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Masuda-san, Shigeaki n'est pas comme cet élève. Et il a besoin de vous.

De nouveau, le cœur de Takahisa se serra douloureusement à l'évocation de son ancien élève, celui qui était à l'origine de tout… et il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Flashback_

_Deux ans auparavant…_

_- Masuda-sensei ! cria une voix familière derrière lui dans le couloir._

_L'interpellé se retourna._

_- Tegoshi-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps, fit remarquer le professeur stagiaire en souriant chaleureusement à l'adolescent décoloré qui lui faisait face._

_- Je sais, sensei, mais il faut que je vous parle. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider, répondit l'élève._

_- Oh. Et bien dans ce cas, viens._

_Le lycée était désert, mais le jeune enseignant ne se méfia pas et ouvrit la porte de la salle de sciences qui se trouvait juste derrière eux._

_- Assieds-toi, dit Takahisa en en faisant autant. Alors, que se passe-t… Tegoshi-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_A sa grande stupeur, son élève avait pris place sur ses genoux et venait de passer les bras autour de son cou._

_- Vous me plaisez énormément, sensei… répondit l'adolescent d'une voix étonnamment sensuelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune._

_Revenu de sa surprise, Masuda réagit finalement et défit de son mieux l'étreinte de son cadet._

_- J'en suis flatté, Tegoshi-kun, dit-il gentiment, et crois bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…_

_- Chut, fit alors le plus jeune en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de les remplacer par les siennes._

_Cette fois, Takahisa le repoussa plus fort._

_- Non. Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. Je suis ton professeur et je ne serais jamais rien d'autre._

_Le regard du plus jeune, enjôleur l'instant d'avant, prit soudain une dureté minérale._

_- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? C'est votre dernier mot ?_

_- Absolument, répondit fermement l'aîné._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas vous l'aurez voulu._

_- Rentre chez toi, Tegoshi-kun, ça vaudra mieux._

_L'élève le fixa encore quelques instants d'un regard noir, puis quitta la pièce._

_Takahisa soupira. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu aucun témoin à cette scène gênante. Il quitta le lycée à son tour et rentra chez lui… où il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des coups violents frappés à sa porte._

_- Police ! Ouvrez !_

_Encore à moitié endormi, le jeune professeur obtempéra sans comprendre et ouvrit en pyjama._

_- Oui, c'est p…_

_- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! fit le policier le plus proche en lui coupant la parole._

_La déclaration acheva de le réveiller et il écarquilla les yeux._

_- Vous m'arrêtez ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fais !_

_- C'est ça oui… Ordure… fit dédaigneusement le premier homme en lui passant les menottes._

_- Ordure ? releva Masuda sans comprendre. Vous devez vous tromper de personne. C'est une erreur, je n'ai rien fais de mal._

_- Il ose dire ça, cet enfoiré…_

_- Silence ! ordonna encore l'un des hommes en l'emmenant._

_- Mais de quoi je suis accusé ?! questionna encore l'enseignant pour qui tout était plus que confus._

_Mais personne ne lui répondit. En pyjama et pantoufles, il fut emmené au commissariat et presque jeté sur une chaise, devant le bureau d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années._

_- Allez, avoue, connard ! cria le policier qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'insulter._

_- Murasaki-san, ça suffit. Laissez-nous._

_La porte claqua sur le policier et l'homme fixa son regard sur lui._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?! On ne m'a même pas dis de quoi je suis accusé !_

_- Vous pensiez vraiment que le petit ne dirait rien ? Il était complètement traumatisé._

_- He ? De quoi vous parlez ? demanda encore Masuda, perplexe._

_- Essayeriez-vous de me faire croire que vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous êtes un très bon acteur, Masuda-san, mais bas les masques. Vous avez déjà été formellement accusé, alors jouer la comédie de l'innocence plus longtemps ne vous servira à rien._

_- Mais accusé de quoi, bon sang ?!_

_- De harcèlement et tentative d'abus sexuel sur mineur. Un professeur sur un élève… C'est particulièrement abject. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Pauvre môme…_

_Si le plafond s'était immédiatement écroulé sur lui, Takahisa n'aurait pas semblé plus assommé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, pour comprendre qu'il était tombé dans un piège._

_- Tegoshi-kun… murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux, car cette odieuse trahison venait de l'élève qu'il appréciait le plus._

_- Ah, la mémoire vous revient on dirait. Vous avouez donc ?_

_- N… Non ! Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi !_

_- Mais bien sûr… ironisa l'homme. Et vous allez aussi me dire qu'il a lui-même déchiré ses vêtements ? Qu'il a payé ses amis pour le frapper peut-être ?_

_- Oui ! Il m'a piégé parce que j'ai repoussé ses avances ! se défendit Takahisa avec l'énergie du désespoir._

_Il raconta alors en détails tout ce qui s'était passé… mais au fur et à mesure de son récit, il sentit que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne convaincrait pas son interlocuteur._

_- Et vous avez un témoin pour corroborer cette histoire ?_

_- Non, répondit piteusement l'enseignant._

_- Pourtant, vous restez sur votre ridicule version ? Vous êtes innocent, c'est Tegoshi-kun qui s'est jeté sur vous ?_

_- Oui !_

_Un mépris glacial et un profond dégoût passèrent dans le regard de l'homme, qui se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte._

_- Emmenez-le en cellule, dit-il au policier qui se trouvait non loin. De toute façon, Tegoshi-san a déjà porté plainte contre lui._

_En entendant ces mots, Masuda sut que son sort était scellé et l'odieuse machination suivit son cours._

_Il fut emprisonné un long mois en attendant son procès et manqua devenir fou. Chaque jour, dans la solitude de sa minuscule cellule, il clamait son innocence à pleine voix, mais personne ne l'écoutait et même son avocat commis d'office avait décidé de lui faire plaider coupable, arguant que le jury serait peut-être plus clément. Finalement, Takahisa cessa de se battre. Il s'était résigné à rester en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, seulement pour la vengeance ourdie par l'orgueil blessé d'un adolescent._

_Le jour du procès, il faisait une tête si misérable, que tous le prirent pour un aveu. Jusqu'à un retournement de situation inattendu. Devant toute l'assistance, le jury et après avoir presque ruiné sa vie, Tegoshi-kun se leva et avoua avoir tout inventé pour discréditer son professeur qui l'avait repoussé. L'enseignant fut donc immédiatement innocenté, mais le mal était fait : son casier judiciaire n'était plus vierge et aucune établissement scolaire digne de ce nom ne voudrait plus jamais de lui. Alors que sa carrière n'avait même pas encore commencé._

_Fin du flashback_

- Masuda-san ? Masuda-san ?

La voix de Kato-san rappela le professeur au présent.

- Je suis là…

- Alors vous allez venir, n'est ce pas ? insista le père de Shigeaki, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix.

- Je suis désolé, Kato-san… fit Takahisa d'une voix sourde, avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas s'impliquer. Ou l'affaire Tegoshi se reproduirait. Il n'en était pas sorti indemne, loin de là, alors s'il se laissait de nouveau attendrir, entraîner dans les histoires personnelles d'un élève et que ça tournait mal… il ne s'en relèverait pas.

L'air sombre qu'arborait son père en revenant dans la chambre après son coup de fil, renseigna mieux Shigeaki que n'importe quelles paroles.

- Il ne viendra pas… Il se fiche complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver… dit-il avec difficulté dans son masque à oxygène.

- Non, fiston, tu te trompe.

- Alors quoi ? Il ne vient pas parce qu'il m'aime bien peut-être ?

- Oui.

- Quelle blague…

- Tu ne sais pas tout à propos de Masuda-san, dit encore son père.

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit interrogateur. Allait-il enfin découvrir le secret de son professeur ?

Son père lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait de l'affaire, avant de conclure :

- Je pense qu'il cherche juste à se protéger.

De son côté, la culpabilité de laisser un élève seul alors qu'il avait demandé à le voir, rongeait Takahisa depuis qu'il avait raccroché et sa conscience se disputait vivement avec sa raison, sans que l'une parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais au bout d'un long moment, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de son cadet seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Non, il n'était pas seul, ses parents étaient là. Lui n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Kato Shigeaki était un élève comme les autres. Pas de raison de s'impliquer. Aucune raison… Alors pourquoi enfilait-il ses chaussures et venait-il de prendre les clés de sa voiture ?

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que ses parents venaient de partir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et un espoir fou emballa le cœur de l'adolescent, faisant follement bipper la machine à laquelle il était relié.

- Entrez ! dit-il le plus fort qu'il put.

La porte coulissante livra le passage à Takahisa, le cadet sur que ses prières muettes avaient été entendues.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais… souffla-t-il.

Il y avait tant de soulagement dans la voix du plus jeune et son regard posé sur lui voulait dire tant de choses, que le jeune professeur comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en venant. Il passa donc son hésitation sous silence et prit place près de lui sans savoir quoi dire. A ses yeux, même un simple « comment te sens-tu ? » était plus qu'il ne pouvait prononcer.

A tâtons, Shigeaki, qui avait compris son embarras après le récit de son père, chercha et trouva la main de son aîné, qu'il serra fort dans la sienne.

- Je sais tout… dit-il, étonné que l'enseignant ne la retire pas. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Moi… je vous aime. Et vous devez bien avoir un peu d'affection pour moi, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel l'aîné déglutit péniblement. C'était bien le problème justement. Il ressentait quelque chose d'inédit, mais ces sentiments étaient dirigés vers la mauvaise personne.

- Ne répondez pas, je sais ce que vous pensez, dit encore Shigeaki.

- Comment le saurais-tu ?

- C'est écrit sur votre visage. Mais un jour, quand vous aurez tourné la page et que je serais majeur… je reviendrais vers vous. J'en fais la promesse.

Un léger sourire triste étira les lèvres du plus âgé.

- C'est une promesse faite sur le sable. Vite faite et vite effacée. Tu m'oublieras et c'est normal à ton âge.

- Vous verrez. Vous verrez… dit encore l'adolescent en glissant dans le sommeil sans lâcher sa main.

Quatre ans plus tard…

De retour chez lui après un séminaire sur de nouvelles méthodes pédagogiques, Takahisa, qui rangeait ses affaires, vit voler une feuille qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir placée à cet endroit. La ramassant, il l'observa et vit qu'elle était notée d'un « 99 » rouge. Alors qu'il se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien venir, son regard se posa sur le nom de l'élève qui l'avait rédigée ? Son cœur se serra alors douloureusement. Kato Shigeaki. Jamais le professeur n'avait réussi à l'oublier. Surtout que, pendant près de trois ans, l'adolescent s'était attaché à lui faire parvenir tous ses bulletins, ses notes… et ensuite, silence radio. Comme il le pensait, il avait du finir par l'oublier. Qu'avait-il bien pu devenir depuis ? Etait-il toujours malade ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Dans un soupir, il remit l'ancienne copie là où il ne pourrait pas la voir, puis retourna aux siennes. Celle de la classe dont il était le professeur principal. L'année précédente, un établissement l'avait enfin contacté pour lui indiquer qu'ils avaient un poste de professeur d'Histoire vacant. Là, il avait compris que la page était vraiment tournée sur ses malheureuses mésaventures.

Lorsqu'il éteignit sa lampe de bureau et s'étira, il était plus d'une heure du matin et une jolie pile de dissertations corrigées ornait son bureau. Ce fut donc heureux et satisfait, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, ce fut d'un pas presque dansant qu'il entra dans la salle des professeurs et salua ses collègues d'un ton enjoué.

- Ah, voilà l'homme en question ! s'exclama alors le proviseur, que Takahisa n'avait pas vu.

- Kimura-san… le salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, Masuda-san, fit l'homme. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Il va faire ses débuts aujourd'hui en tant que stagiaire, alors j'aimerais que vous le preniez sous votre aile.

- Bien sûr, sourit le professeur. Si je peux aider, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Je savais pouvoir compter sur vous, dit l'homme en lui tapotant l'épaule. Kato-san, approchez.

Kato… Le nom était banal, mais… le visage qui se tourna vers lui, il ne pouvait manquer de le reconnaitre, même s'il avait mûri.

- Kato Shigeaki desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, dit son ancien élève dans un sourire adorable.

- Ha… hajimemashite… souffla le titulaire.

- Bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance, dit encore le proviseur en s'éloignant.

Le silence retomba et le regard de l'aîné parcourut le cadet, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

- Comment…

- Je t'avais dis qu'on se retrouverait quand tu aurais tourné la page et que je serais majeur, répondit Shigeaki à mi voix. Les deux conditions sont largement réunies. Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça… Tu es si…

- Shhhht… pas ici. On en parlera plus tard, hors du lycée.

- C'est une invitation ? demanda encore le plus jeune en vrillant son regard sur lui.

Incapable de répondre car hypnotisé par son beau visage, Takahisa hocha la tête.

- Viens, je te montre la salle de classe, dit-il pour se donner une contenance.

- Je te suis.

- Ici, tu ferais mieux de me vouvoyer…

- Ah comme avant donc. Très bien, Masuda-san, je vous suis, rectifia le plus jeune.

Inutile de dire qu'il fut extrêmement difficile au professeur titulaire de se concentrer sur ses cours et ses élèves, avec la présence toute proche quoique discrète de son cadet. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée sonna enfin, il s'élança hors du bâtiment avec presque autant de précipitation que les lycéens et tourna au coin de la rue, attendant son cadet, le cœur battant. Quatre ans auparavant, à son corps défendant, il ressentait déjà des choses pour lui. Mais en le revoyant adulte… il venait carrément d'avoir un coup de foudre.

Lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit, il l'enlaça immédiatement et nicha son nez dans son cou sans gêne.

- Wow… Ca c'est des retrouvailles… sourit Shigeaki, en passant ses bras autour le la taille de son aîné.

- Tu m'as manqué… avoua le plus âgé.

- Toi aussi… C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à venir dans ce lycée.

- Mais toi, professeur ?

- Stagiaire seulement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Est ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que je le dise ? A cause de toi bien sûr. Devenir prof à mon tour, c'était le plus sûr moyen de te retrouver.

L'ébahissement se lut sur le visage de Takahisa et il s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder en face.

- Tu veux dire que tu as orienté ta carrière en fonction de moi ?

- Oui.

- C'est de la folie…

- Mais je suis fou. Fou de toi, Taka. Et ça fait quatre ans que ça dure.

Emu, l'aîné posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, puis prit sa main et l'entraîna.

- Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

13


End file.
